Strange cravings
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: Draco is having strange cravings, and Harry is disgusted but loves him anyway. Sucky summary and title, didn't know how to put it. It's good I swear. one-shot WARNINGS: Mpreg, strange cravings. R&R please!


So, I thought I would write something sweet instead of something so… not sweet at times. So this is what came out. I also wrote a Neville/Harry one if you want to check that out. Make sure you review!

Harry woke up to the sounds of vomiting. He instantly knew what was going on and ran to the bathroom inside his bedroom. Seeing Draco on his knees and hugging the toilet. Harry kneeled behind his husband and held his long blonde hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. Slowly he rubbed soothing circles into his lower back and gently kissed the back of his neck.

The puking went on for ten more minutes before it stopped and Harry helped his very pregnant husband back to bed. At eight months pregnant he was put on bed rest and wasn't supposed to leave the bed. Harry had taken off a month of work, so he could help Draco with everything he needed and be there for their other kids. Ron and Hermione helped out a lot around the house but with them finding out that Hermione was pregnant with twins, their lives were mostly centered around the babies which was fine by Harry.

Their three year old twin boys and five year old daughter came running in and jumped up on the bed, lying next to their daddy. Draco laughed and kissed each of his kids before pulling them into his arms. Harry sat on the side not occupied by screaming toddlers and pulled his husband into his arms as their kids all crowded around them. Hearing Draco's stomach growl Harry laughed.

"Hungry Dragon?" Harry asked. As an answer Draco's stomach again growled, louder this time. "What do you want baby?"

"I want waffles covered in mustard and topped with whipped cream and pickle slices," Draco said rubbing his stomach.

Harry's face twisted into one of disgust. "Excuse me. You want what?"

"Please baby. I want this." Draco looked up at Harry, silver eyes begging silently. "Your unborn child wants this. How can you deny your baby girl anything?"

Harry sighed. "You're playing the baby girl card again, Dragon? Doesn't it get old?" Harry said voice unsuccessfully hiding his laughter.

Draco grinned up at his husband, laughing. "Of course not," he said looking up at Harry with a look of amusement.

"Daddy you better get sissy what wants. She want waffles and she get waffles." Harry's three year old son Sirius said rubbing his other daddy's tummy. Draco pulled his night shirt up so he could see it better. Lucius smiled and just nodded. He couldn't talk as well as his twin brother, but he could talk. He just chose not to.

Harry sighed knowing that he wouldn't win this one. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on Draco's cheek and stood up to go make breakfast. "Does everybody else want normal waffles for breakfast?" Harry chuckled when his other kids cheered in excitement.

He left the room and made his way to the kitchen. Not feeling like making breakfast with his hands like he normally did, and not feeling like making Draco's breakfast, he charmed everything to do it themselves. Dishing up plates he put them on a tray and charmed it to follow him back their bedroom.

Walking in Harry just had to smile at the sight of his babies cooing at and stroking Draco's stomach. He walked over and sat the tray on the bedside table. Passing out plates he sat beside his Dragon and wrapped an arm around his waist.

He watched his family and laughed. His sons were trying their hardest not to make a mess but were nowhere close to succeeding. His daughter was leaning up against the head board, laughing and telling some crazy story just to make us laugh. Harry loved his family more than anything and he would give up absolutely everything to keep them like this, happy and safe.

Looking at Draco, Harry felt the strongest urge to throw up. Draco was devouring his meal like it was something you would get from a five star restaurant. Harry just laughed and pulled Draco further into his side. When everything was done he banished the dishes and his family started their day.

Draco woke and felt a wetness in-between his legs. Pain shot through his stomach and he cried out. Realizing that the bastard who had done this to him was still sleeping, he slapped his arm as hard as he could to wake him.

Harry woke with a shout and seeing Draco sitting up scowling down at him he wanted to know what was wrong. "What's wrong baby?" Harry whispered laying a hand on Draco's knee.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'M IN LABOR YOU IDIOT!"

"Are you sure that's what you're feeling, I mean it is almost a month early." Draco gripped the front of Harry's shirt and glared into his eyes. Harry gulped.

"I have been in labor twice already, I THINK I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! GET ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL, **NOW**!" The last word was growled out.

"Okay, okay let me tell Ron I need him to babysit. I-"Harry was cut off with a growl from Draco.

"**Call him. When we. Get there." **

"Alright, alright. Come on love. I'll help you disapparate." And with that, they were gone.

When the medi-wizard was getting Draco set up in a bed Harry fire-called Ron and told him what was going on. **"Get your arse over here Harry. This is all your fault."** Hearing Draco's screams Harry cut the call really short after making sure Ron would be their immediately.

"**YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN, HARRY FUCKING POTTER."** Harry chuckled and walked over to his distressed lover.

"You'll feel different when you hold your baby for the first time. Besides, their ready to start the C-section , it won't be much longer."

Draco held Harry's hand in a death grip, almost breaking it. He loosened up after he took the potions so the C-section could be done and Harry was happy. Soon the sound of a baby's cry could be heard and Harry smiled as the two husbands were handed their daughter.

Draco was calm now and cooed at the little bundle of joy he held on his chest. "Hello Lilly Elizabeth Malfoy-Potter. Oh Harry, I think we need another one."

What do you think? Let me know. R&R PLEASE!


End file.
